


Freedom and Rebellion

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bestiality, Bestiality, Female Ejaculation, Implied marital rape, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds freedom and sexual rebellion from her marriage with her dearest companion: her horse, Rocinante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom and Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr, I reblogged a post about Regina and Rocinante, and made a bestiality joke in the tags, and then this anon happened: "Haha please we want a horse queen one shot" So... then this happened. Sorry? (No I'm not)

Riding was her only escape from the castle, other than her lessons with Rumplestiltskin, which was certainly not freedom. Of course, due to her mother’s spell, even riding wasn’t freedom, but it was as close as she got, especially after Rumple taught her a cloaking spell.

It was so easy, then, to take Rocinante out, let him gallop far and fast across the castle grounds until they were as far away as possible, in a tiny clearing next to a slow flowing stream, where she cast the spell over the entire area, giving her a sense of freedom she hadn’t had since she was married to the king.

It was during one of these outings, burning with anger and humiliation at being summoned to the king’s chambers the night before, that her first little rebellions started. Her face turned to the sky, the sun warm on her skin, she stripped out of her riding clothes, her body bare. It was a small statement, unseen by anyone but her horse, but as her hands slid over her own skin, she reclaimed her body, erasing the king’s unwanted touch with her own.

After that, it became a ritual, riding out and shedding her clothing, stretching out on the grass or leaning over the large boulder at the edge of the water, replacing her husband’s touch with hers.

One day in late summer, as she laid on the grass with her legs spread, one hand between her thighs, the other squeezing her breast, she was startled by a loud snort nearby, and her eyes flew open. Rocinante stood by her feet, his nostrils flared and one hoof stamping the ground.

She inhaled sharply when she saw his penis extended, hanging heavily below his belly. As he stepped forward, his muzzle nudging at her hand, she froze, unsure what to do, as Rocinante had never done such a thing before. He continued to snort and bump her hand, and she hesitantly moved her hand away, biting her lip hard as she watched her horse nuzzle against her sex, panting and snorting as his soft muzzle rubbed over her folds and clit, until she was arching, heat flooding her as she shuddered.

She ended up having to push Rocinante away, as he showed no signs of stopping after she’d come, and she shakily redressed, conflicted over what she’d allowed her horse to do to her.

It was several more trips to the stream later than she again stripped down, leaning against the boulder, her weight on one arm as she moved her fingers inside herself.

Hearing snorting behind her, she slowly drew her hand away, leaning on her forearms and spreading her legs a little more, her heart hammering in her throat.

Several things happened in quick succession, leaving Regina with her head spinning. First, Rocinante’s hooves clattered against the rock, and then there was a nudging at her entrance, and finally, she was abruptly filled, a pained scream pouring from her throat.

Laying against the boulder, Regina panted for breath, her body stretched to its limit around the large cock inside her. The rock beneath her scraped her breasts and stomach as rough thrusts pushed her forward. Just as her arousal began to build again, Rocinante let out a ragged neigh, and heat flooded her.

And then she was empty, as he pulled out of her and wandered away, huffing and snorting. Lungs expanding rapidly, Regina laid in place against the rock, her sex spasming in need as hot fluid trailed down her legs. Finally, she shifted, returning her hand between her thighs, sliding three fingers into her core and groaning at the wetness there. Rocking her hand quickly and grinding her palm against her clit, she came quickly, half ashamed as she cried out in her pleasure.

It was two more weeks before Regina felt comfortable stripping with Rocinante again, needing recovery time, as well as time to use her own hands to stretch herself further. But finally, she felt ready, and when she bent over the boulder, naked and wet with arousal, it was with the expectation that her beloved horse would be taking her invitation.

She wasn’t disappointed, and this time when she was filled to the brim, it was only the burn of stretching that she felt. Remembering how quickly it had been over the last time, she brought one hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit quickly as powerful thrusts rocked her against the boulder. She came faster than she ever had, unexpectedly so, tightening and shuddering around the hard cock filling her. And then, moments later, that heat rushed into her again, and she was whining as Rocinante pulled away.

Cupping her hand over her sex to catch the fluid seeping out of her, she rubbed her hand over the length of her sex, making herself shudder and twitch, until she couldn’t resist any longer, filling herself again with her fingers and using her other hand to rub her clit, needing to come again, the slickness of her horse’s cum allowing her to fit four fingers into her core, and when she released, it was with a loud wail and a flood of her own, wetting her legs and the grass beneath her as she sank down to the ground, weak and limp.


End file.
